A Revolving Door
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Kurt and Jane invite the team over for a relaxing dinner but everything changes when Patterson begins pulling things out of her bags. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment only. I do not own Blindspot.

Music drifted through Kurt and Jane's apartment. Jane hummed along to it as she mashed up some avocado to put on top of the nachos she had made earlier. Kurt stood at the bench behind her, grabbing herbs and spices from the cupboard and throwing them into a pot. Jane stopped what she was doing and gazed lovingly at Kurt. Her heart sped up in her chest and she felt breathless. Jane was still surprised—several months after moving in with Kurt—that she was loved by the amazing, grumpy, caring man before her. Kurt turned around with a cheeky grin. Jane grinned bashfully back at him.

"I love you," Kurt said with a smile.

"Love you too" Jane said as she walked over to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

There was a moment of content silence.

"Is this real?" Jane mumbled against Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled the pot off the stove and spun around in Jane's arms. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's real. I don't want you to doubt it for a second, OK?" Kurt whispered into her ear.

Jane nodded in reply and glanced up. Kurt pecked her lips and smiled widely.

"Get back to those nachos. The team will be here any second now" Kurt said as he turned back the stove and continued cooking.

Jane headed back to her side of the bench and stared at the mashed avocado and nachos. After deciding that the nachos and guacamole weren't going to look any better Jane began to set the table. Jane had just put down the last set of cutlery when she heard a knock on the door. Jane glanced at the clock on the wall. Right on time. Jane opened the door and was shocked to see Tasha standing before her. Tasha was not known for her time-management skills.

"Hey Jane," Tasha said with a smirk. "I've brought the good stuff" she said as she held up a bottle of wine and walked through the door.

Tasha stopped to give Jane a side hug and then strolled into the apartment as if she owned the place.

"Smells good, Boss" Tasha said as she plonked herself down on a stool at the breakfast bar and nodded her head in Kurt's direction.

"Hi Tasha," Kurt said with an exasperated grin. "Make yourself at home…"

Tasha snickered before cracking open the bottle of wine and pouring five glasses. Tasha handed a glass to Jane and carried one over to Kurt before taking a swig from her own glass.

Jane was just about to break the silence when there was a loud knock on the door. Jane grinned when she opened the door and saw Reade and Patterson.

"Hi Jane" Reade said politely as he walked into the apartment.

"Jane!" Patterson said in delight. "How are you? How's Kurt? I'm sorry I'm late. I've brought a little surprise for you. I can't wait to show you after dinner."

Patterson threw her arms around Jane—which was difficult with two large bags in her hands—and gave her a squeeze.

"Hi Patterson," Jane said with a chuckle. "Come on in."

Patterson dumped her bags on the coffee table and went to say hello to Kurt. The team chatted and munched on Jane's nachos for several minutes as Kurt finished cooking dinner. It had been a stressful week at work. Everyone had worked overtime for three days straight and they still didn't have anything to show for their efforts.

"Food is ready" Kurt said as he began to serve up five plates of his infamous Thai curry and rice.

The team took their time as they headed to the table. Jane walked over to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Smells great" Jane whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt let out a faint groan.

"Do you think if we turn up the heat a little bit the team will leave? I haven't had much time with my beautiful girlfriend lately" he said.

Jane laughed and playfully patted his bottom.

"I'll make it up to you later" Jane whispered over her shoulder.

"I heard that!" Tasha called out.

Jane blushed and bit her lip as Patterson chuckled and Reade rolled his eyes.

Kurt chose that moment to carry the plates over. Jane watched him with surprise as Kurt held all five plates.

"Looks like you've got another hidden talent Kurt" Jane said with a sly smile.

Kurt smiled at her.

"I had to go undercover as a waiter a few times" he said as he handed everyone their plates.

Kurt topped up everyone's wine glasses and took his seat at the head of the table. He looked around at his team and held his glass into the air.

"To the best team I could ask for…Cheers!" Kurt said as he locked eyes with Jane and they clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!" rang out from the rest of the team before they began to dig into their meals.

The apartment was silent for several moments. All that could be heard was the sound of cutlery scraping plates.

"Some days I can't believe this is happening. That this is real" Patterson said as she sighed with contentment.

"What do you mean?" Kurt mumbled.

"Well…two years ago I'd never have thought that I'd be having dinner in your apartment with the team" Patterson replied.

"I don't get it" Kurt said as he looked at Patterson with his face scrunched up in confusion.

"In the nine years I knew you before Jane joined the team I didn't even get to see the outside of your apartment…now we are invited over every month" Patterson said bluntly.

"Oh" Kurt muttered.

"I agree. I'm glad I was finally able to get past the lobby. Stepping into the apartment for the first time was like a dream come true" Reade said dryly.

"Best day of my life" Tasha said dramatically.

"I wasn't that bad…" Kurt said.

"Don't know why it took you guys so long…I was invited over within a month" Jane said slyly.

The team looked at Jane and broke out into laughter.

"You had an unfair advantage! Kurt was in love with you the second he saw you. You turned him into a marshmallow" Tasha said between mouthfuls.

Kurt and Jane blushed when their eyes met across the table.

"Your apartment is a revolving door now Kurt," Tasha said. "So don't worry about it."

* * *

Everyone moved to the lounge room when the table was cleared and the dishes were put away. Patterson stood next to the coffee table and held onto the two bags she had brought with her. Her face was lit up with childish glee. Everyone watched her with amusement.

"So what did you bring Patterson?" Jane asked from her spot next to Kurt on the couch.

Patterson's face broke into a wide grin and she began to carefully empty the contents of the bags onto the coffee table.

"What do you think?" Patterson said with excitement. "I brought a couple of board games from home since you haven't played any before Jane, at least none that you can remember."

The team stared a Patterson with various faces of disinterest.

Patterson's face fell and she muttered "It's OK. We don't have to play them…it was just a thought."

Jane gave Patterson a small smile and said "I'd love to play them. Kurt told me about Operation. Can we play that one first?"

Patterson beamed at Jane and placed Operation into the center of the table. She set up the game and looked at Tasha, Reade and Kurt.

"You guys playing too?" Patterson asked.

Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I'll play. But let's make it interesting. We should have a competition. Winner gets free coffee and donuts for a week. Three points to the winner of each game, two for runners up and one point for third place. Whoever accumulates the most points at the end…is declared the winner."

"I'm in" Reade said.

"Alright…but I'm just reminding you…I'm good at puzzles and games" Kurt said with a smirk.

And so it began. Patterson explained the rules and showed Jane how it was done. The team took turns trying to pick up the 'bones'. Tasha was, unsurprisingly, the first to set off the buzzer and make the red nose glow. The harder Tasha tried the more her hands shook and by the time everyone else had four or five pieces Tasha still had only one. Tasha gave up when there was only three pieces left and glared at the floor in defeat.

"It was the alcohol. I've had more than the rest of you" Tasha said defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that" Reade muttered just as Kurt set off the buzzer.

"You won Jane!" Patterson suddenly exclaimed. "Are you sure you've never played Operation before?"

Jane glanced at Kurt and they shared a private smile.

"No, I've never played before as far as I know" Jane said.

"OK. Next game…Drumroll please!" Patterson said dramatically.

The team banged their hands on the coffee table as Patterson held up a large box above her head.

"Cluedo" Patterson yelled.

The team cheered and clapped before bursting into laughter. Everyone was feeling slightly giddy and tipsy from all the wine they had been drinking. Patterson let Kurt explain the rules of Cluedo to Jane as she set up the game. Then it began again. Jane was flustered for the first few rounds but after observing everyone else she was able to grasp the different strategies quickly. Reade played the game with a quiet confidence while Tasha…was Tasha. Patterson played Cludeo with complete seriousness and grew frustrated when Kurt took too long during his turn. The game was going smoothly—for the most part—until Patterson decided to make an 'accusation' and check the murder folder. Patterson let out an angry huff and slumped back into her seat muttering to herself.

"Did you get eliminate Patterson?" Reade asked her gently.

Patterson glared at Reade.

"Yes. But it wasn't my fault" Patterson said as she began to frantically look over her check list and notes to see who was responsible for her mistake.

Understanding suddenly came over Patterson's face and she stared at Jane. Jane avoided her eyes and shifted uncomfortably next to Kurt.

"Jane" Patterson said in a deadly voice. "You told me you had Mrs. Peacock but you don't. If you hadn't told me that you had her I would have won."

"But I do have Mrs. Peacock..." Jane said quietly. "I am Mrs. Peacock. See there on the board…" Jane trailed off when she saw the thunderous look on Patterson's face.

Patterson faltered slightly in her anger when she saw the look of innocent confusion on Jane's face. She turned her attention to Kurt.

"Kurt! You were supposed to explain the rules to Jane! I just broke my winning streak because of you! I always win Cludeo" Patterson fumed.

A look passed between Reade, Tasha, Kurt and Jane. They had never seen Patterson so angry before. They always knew she took board games seriously—alphabetizing your board games by game designer is not a normal thing to do—but this was ridiculous.

"Patterson, it's just a board game for kids. Maybe you should go take a breather" Kurt said calmly.

"Just a game! Cludeo is more than just a game Kurt. And it's not a game for kids! Lots of respectable adults play it too. You're playing it. Honestly Kurt, first you comment on rubix cubes being toys and now Cludeo" Patterson said in frustration.

Tasha and Jane tried to hide their smirks but Patterson caught them out of the corner of her eye.

"You!" she yelled. "Don't laugh. This serious!" Patterson said as she picked up her half empty glass of wine and took a big gulp.

This set Tasha, Reade, Kurt and Jane into fits of laughter. Jane shook with mirth and Kurt held his stomach as he laughed. Tasha threw her head back and cackled with laughter. Suddenly Tasha's cackles turned into snorting. This set everyone off again. Patterson accidently spat wine out of her mouth as she tried to contain her own laugh. The team stared at Patterson. She stared back with a look of absolute horror.

"Kurt…Jane…I'm so sorry. I…" Patterson stuttered as she looked at the mess she had made over their carpet and couch.

"Don't worry about it" Jane said kindly. "Come sit down. I'll clean it up in a moment."

Jane took the wine glass out of Patterson's hand and tugged her onto the couch beside her.

"Well…that was fun" Tasha said dryly.

Patterson blushed deeply and stared at her lap.

"Patterson," Kurt chuckled. "Come without the board games next time."


End file.
